Vorwort zum D'Jinni Handbuch
Der D'Jinni Abenteuer Editor zum erschien am 10.4.2008 zusammen mit dem Patch 1.3. Einleitung Vorwort zum Abenteuer Editor D'Jinni vom Autor des Handbuches Sławomir "TobiAlex" Wąsik Willkommen zum Handbuch des D'Jinni Editors. Dieses Handbuch, an dem ich über zwei Monate gearbeitet habe, ist für all diejenigen gedacht, die ihre eigenen Witcher-Abenteuer basteln wollen. Das Handbuch ist so verfasst, dass diejenigen damit etwas anfangen können, die noch nie mit einem Game-Editor gearbeitet haben als auch jene, die sich bereits damit auskennen. Jene unter Euch, die bereits mit dem Neverwinter Nights Tool gearbeitet haben, werden ein wenig überrascht sein, denn der D'Jinni Editor ist vollkommen anders als das Neverwinter Nights Tool, obwohl The Witcher auf derselben Engine basiert. Als ich den D'Jinni Editor das erste Mal angeschaut habe, schien mir alles viel zu kompliziert, um da durchzusteigen. Als ich mich allerdings länger damit beschäftigt hatte, erkannte ich, dass D'Jinni einer der besten Editoren ist, den ich bisher gesehen habe. Er ist ziemlich komplex, aber gerade darin liegt das große Potential von D'Jinni. Auf den folgenden Seiten werde ich Euch Schritt für Schritt durch den Arbeitsprozess eines Witcher-Moduls führen. Damit ihr einen besseren Überblick erhaltet, wie was funktioniert, werdet ihr vielen Screenshots (über 1.400) begegnen, die euch zeigen, welche Kommandozeilen ihr schreiben und was ihr anklicken müsst. Einige Beispiele weichen leicht von dem ab, was ihr in eurer Version von D'Jinni seht. Der Grund ist einfach: Als mich daran setzte, das Handbuch zu schreiben, wurde D'Jinni kontinuierlich vom CD Projekt RED Team überarbeitet. Ich habe meine Version immer gut auf dem aktuellsten Stand mit dem Entwicklerteam gehalten. Ich kann dennoch Kleinigkeiten übersehen haben. Das Handbuch ist auf die gleiche Weise verfasst, wie bei der Beschreibung eines Beispiel-Moduls, auf das ich eingehen werde: es beginnt mit den Basics: beispielsweise mit der Erschaffung eines Areals, Charaktere werden hinzugefügt, dann Dialoge und die Quests. Darum empfehle ich jedem, das gesamte Handbuch von Anfang bis Ende durchzulesen. Das ist eine Menge Material, das meiste davon nehmen die Screenshots ein. Ihr könnt ruhig das eine oder andere ausprobieren, wenn wir durch das Handbuch gehen. Nichts macht mehr Spaß als etwas Eigenes zu erschaffen. Diesem Editor ist ein Modul beigefügt, das das Witcher-Team geschrieben hat. Es lohnt sich daher, das Modul "Price of Neutrality" zu laden, um einen Einblick zu bekommen, wie die Entwickler dieses Modul gemacht haben. Danksagung des Autors Als erstes möchte ich meiner geliebten Frau Kasia danken, die mich so großartig unterstützte, während ich am Handbuch gearbeitet habe. Bedauerlicherweise bekam sie sehr oft von mir zu hören: "Schatz, tut mir leid, ich kann jetzt ich, ich muss schreiben." Sie hat mir sehr dabei geholfen, zu entscheiden, ob dies oder jenes wirklich verständlich ist, was ich geschrieben habe. Dabei hat sie natürlich selber mit dem D'Jinni herumprobiert. Ich möchte mich auch bei unserem kleinen elf Monate alten Sohn bedanken, der kaum geschrieen hat, als ich am arbeiten war. Und zu guter Letzt geht mein Dank an das CD Projekt RED Team, dafür dass sie mir die Gelegenheit gaben, das Handbuch zu schreiben sowie das Vertrauen, das sie mir entgegenbrachten und die technische Unterstützung. Am meisten danke ich ihnen jedoch für das großartige Spiel, das sie mit The Witcher geschaffen haben und natürlich den Editor D'Jinni. Kategorie:The Witcher Modding